Just Needed You To Know
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Dom wasn't the time of man to pine after a girl. That was until Letty came along. Dotty. OneShot.


_Okay so this was inspired by a Jesse McCartney song, _Just So You Know_. Half by the song and half by the video. Don't judge me for my tweenie sense in music, everyone was in love with Jesse McCartney at some point even if you refuse to admit it! Haha, so I hope you guys like it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

Dominic Toretto had never been specifically interested in any one girl for long amounts of time.

Sure, sometimes there was one girl at a race who looked better than the others that he wanted to get with her that night. Maybe the night after. But then that was it.

He had never actually been so wrapped up in a girl that he thought about them the second he woke up and dreamed about them every night.

He had never got those stupid hot rushes when a girl had smiled at him or laughed at something he had said.

He had never listened to everything she had to say, or actually wanted to talk to her.

Yet here he was.

Completely and utterly wrapped up in a girl.

His best friends girl.

When Vince Martin had said that he was planning on going steady with a chick he had been seeing for a few weeks, Dom, Leon Eppes and Jesse Lomas had all pissed themselves laughing. Mia Toretto had glared at them and told them to shut their mouths, relieved that one of her boys was finally growing up. She had been tripping over herself to meet this girl who had Vince running every time she text. They had all expected some blonde bimbo to come running through the door, with huge tits and tiny clothes. So when a girl with wild hair in a messy pony tail, an oversized hoodie and a ripped denim miniskirt came through the door who's face was completely makeup free, they were all taken aback.

And when she swore like a sailor, knew everything that an engine, and ate more than all the boys put together, Dom was wondering where he could a girl just like her.

And when she started working at the garage and bent over an engine in mini-shorts and a singlet, grease smeared over her arms, hair falling around her face, Dom realized he didn't want a girl _like _her, he wanted _her._

She didn't take long to become bestfriends with Mia, which was both strange and completely expected at the same time. As a girl, she was the complete opposite of Mia, didn't care about her nails or hair, her sense of style varied from ripped jeans to baggy sweats, none of them the latest fashion. But as a person, she was exactly the same as everyone else Mia had grown up with. Obsessed with fast cars, loud music, having a good time and loyal to a fault. And she had befriended all the boys the same, Leon and Jesse accepted her as one of the boys instantly and would greet her with a punch on the arm and then a kiss on the cheek, gestures that completely contradicted each other but somehow worked when it came to her.

And Vince seemed completely respectful toward her, totally different from other females. They didn't seem like your typical couple, all handsy and loved up. They acted like friends, except for the occasionally time someone would walk in on them kissing in the hallway.

As for Dom…Dom couldn't get her out of his head once she was there. He would notice the way several strands of her hair was shorter from the rest and would fall over her eyes when she was bent over a car for an extended period of time. He loved her laugh, how it filled a room and bounced off the walls, wrapping everyone in the warmth. The way her eyes lit up when she was working on a car, or someone would start talking about something that she was passionate about. She seemed to have fallen in love with Jesse in the way you do with a younger brother, taking him under her wing, smacking cigarette's out of his hand one by one and feeding him red liquorice sticks continuously. And he loved how easy it was to just be around her, to just speak about bullshit, pass the time. He just couldn't get enough of her, but he knew that there were limits, that there was a line that just couldn't be crossed.

And one weekend that line became blurred.

Dom, Vince and Letty decided to go away late Friday night to a car show a few towns over. There were a couple parts they were looking for, and the best were meant to be at the show. The plan was for the three to go Friday night and stay in a hotel, go to the car show Saturday, stay another night and come back Sunday. And given Vince's car was half pulled apart at the moment, they all decided to go in Dom's. Letty shoved Vince around, refusing to get in the back seat.

"Ladies first!" She snapped, jabbing her elbow into Vince's side.

"No one ever claimed you were a lady," Vince muttered, slapping her on the ass before relenting, and sliding into the back seat. Letty shot a smirk over her shoulder, those lips Dom had tried to push out of his mind pulled into a cheeky grin. Dom tried to ignore the fact her bare thighs were only inches away from his hand as he rested it on the gear stick. Letty shot a grin over at him, shifting around on the leather seat, seemingly completely unaware of the waves of nervousness that were running over Dom. She turned up the radio, turning the volume right up so that the bass vibrated the seats. After almost three hours of steady driving, Letty had her eyes closed, her head resting back on the seat, the breeze from the open window blowing her hair around her shoulders. Vince was fast asleep in the backseat, making weird snuffling noises. Dom glanced in the rear view mirror at his oldest friend, and then across to the only girl that he had ever had feelings for, and who was completely unattainable.

"What ya staring at, man?" Letty's lips pulled up in a smirk, opening her eyes and meeting Dom's. He sent her a grin before looking back at the road. She looked over her shoulder at Vince and grinned. "He's such a fucking loud sleeper," she muttered, settling back in her seat and putting her arm out the window, letting the wind rush through her fingers.

"Always has been," Dom replied.

"You guys have been friends forever, right?" Letty asked, looking over at Dom, having no clue that her words made him feel even guiltier than he already did.

"As far back as I can remember," Dom's voice was quiet, his eyes trained on the road and his arms locking into position, his fingers tense. Letty's eyebrows pulled downward as she took in his figure.

"You good?" She asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, why?" Dom knew instantly he shouldn't have spoken. That deep, baritone voice that he knew could instill confidence and fear cracked slightly, betraying the words he had just spoken.

"I don't know? You seem weird, man," Letty raised an eyebrow at him, her eyes never leaving his face. Dom didn't reply for a long moment, and then looked over at her. Her brown eyes were still locked on his face, making him loose concentration for a moment. The way her eyes probed into his, a small smile playing over her lips, head tilted slightly to the side. Finally, Dom managed a chuckle and turned back to the road.

"I'm away with a couple for a whole weekend, spending two nights in a hotel with ya," Dom gave a half shrug and an easy smile that seemed to fool her. "Not to keen on the sleeping conditions."

* * *

Despite his words, Dom knew that sharing a room with Vince and Letty wasn't going to be too bad. And despite the fact they slept in the same bed, he knew Letty was wearing sweatpants and a singlet. The next morning was the first time he had seen Letty as soon as she got out of bed. She was the first up, although he had been awake for a while. His eyes opened when he heard movement on the other side of the room, and watched as she swung herself around on the bed, putting her feet on the ground and stretching. Her singlet rose and exposed her tanned midriff and her breasts were pushed together, causing Dom to squeeze his eyes shut and suppress a moan. She dropped her arms and stood up, running a hand through her hair.

She then noticed he was awake, and watching her.

"Perve," she shot at him, but a smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. Dom shrugged and grinned back at her.

* * *

The day passed quickly, a blur of car parts, cash and loud music. There were show girls with skimpy outfits that managed to distract Dom momentarily from his best friends girl. After the car show, they all went out to dinner, probably at the fanciest place any of them had been in years—there were actually table cloths, even if it was just red and white checkered material. After dinner, they headed out to a club. And that was when everything started to go downhill.

"Are you okay?" Dom asked Letty in a low voice. Tonight was the first night in the whole nineteen years Dom had known Vince that he actually wanted to hurt him—really _hurt _him. At some point through the night, Vince had changed from beer to bourbon, and although Dom knew that it was no excuse, Vince didn't act himself when he was on hard liquor. He was currently surrounded by bimbos, not unlike the girls that he used to surround himself with at the races before Letty.

"Eh, the fucker will wake up in the morning with an infected dick. Not my problem," Letty's voice was harsh. "I'm better in bed than all those bitches put together, he's the one missing out." Dom tried not to imagine Letty and Vince in bed together and focussed his attention back on Vince who was accepting a kiss from a busty red head.

"You wanna get out of here?" Dom asked, his voice low. Letty just gave a short nod, making her way toward the exit, which was unfortunately past Vince. As they made their way past Vince, he shot them a blank look. Letty replied in her typical manner; both hands coming up and pulling the fingers. Dom would have snorted with laughter on any other day—no matter what happened, Letty didn't let it show. Dom just shot Vince a hard look and then followed Letty out onto the crowded street. The night life in the city was almost as busy as it was through the day, and they wound their way through the dressed up club-goers, most of whom were already drunk.

"He doesn't act himself when he's drinking hard liquor," Dom felt the need to defend his best friend. Letty just rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Don't defend him, Dom," she replied bluntly. "He's an asshole." Dom shrugged, knowing that there wasn't much else to be said. They continued walking in silence. Finally they turned down a side street, the street that their hotel was down. The sidewalk was empty, and Dom finally looked over at the Latina. Letty was walking at a surprisingly steady pace for someone who claimed to never wear heels. She was only wearing a black mini dress that clung to her curves, and made her ass look amazing, but it was short, and the material was thin, and Dom realized that she was shivering slightly.

"Shit, you must be freezing," Dom muttered, stopping short and pulling off his signature red leather jacket.

"Nah, man, I'm sweet," Letty protested, trying to push Dom's hands away. He was persistent though, and his hands brushed against the smooth skin of her shoulders as she reluctantly accepted it. They both stilled at the contact and Dom bit down nervously on his lower lip. Letty's breathing hitched, he felt her shoulders tense under his touch. He stared down at her, the jacket resting over her shoulders and his hands underneath it, hovering lightly over her skin. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to take his hands away from her—he wanted her to look up at him but he didn't want to speak and break the moment. From the way the Latina's body was reacting to his, she was feeling the same way that he was.

A car flew past, breaking the moment and Letty sprung away from him, pulling the jacket tighter round him and clearing her throat.

"We better get back to the hotel," she mumbled, her eyes still cast downward. Dom shoved his hands into his pockets, his shoulders hunched as they continued in silence, this time the silence tense and awkward. A hundred thoughts were running through Dom's head as they entered the hotel complez and opened the door. Letty went straight into the bathroom after grabbing her bag, leaving Dom to sit on the single bed he had been designated, alone with his thoughts.

Admittedly, these thoughts took a rather dirty turn when he heard the shower turn on.

Letty didn't belong to him.

Well, if anyone asked if Letty belonged to anyone, he was pretty sure they would loose their front teeth. But to the rest of the world, and Dom, Letty belonged to Vince.

To his best friend—to his brother.

And no matter how bad Vince was acting tonight, not matter how disrespectful he was being toward Letty, the fact she was still with Vince meant she was out of bounds.

But those eyes…

Those eyes that would look straight through him, completely unlike any other female in his life.

That laugh that was so full of joy and life, one that would start in her stomach and vibrate her body and cause her eyes to sparkle.

God, and she wasn't hard on the eyes either. Not a completely obvious beauty with big tits, but a _real _beauty, something that wasn't afraid to get covered in a little sweat and car grease. If anything, Dom thought she looked even sexier when her hair was a mess, falling around her face, and there was an oil smear on her cheek.

It was like she couldn't be tarnished.

And the way that she got on with his team, with his family, with his baby sister…

There was just so many things that made up the perfect woman for him that was Leticia Anita Ortiz.

He was still lost in thought and completely caught up in his moral dilemma when Letty came out of the bathroom. Just seeing her there—her hair damp and hanging around her shoulders, in an oversized shirt and black mini shorts—triggered something inside Dom. He got off the bed and Letty looked at him, caution etched on her face. It was as though she knew what was coming, and her lips parted as though she was going to say something.

Dom's lips cut her off.

Letty gave out a startled squeak but as his lips moved over hers, she melted into him. One of his hands pushed up the hem of her shirt, resting against the soft skin of her hip that he felt quiver under his touch. His other hand brushed over her toned stomach through her shirt, up her side, skimming lightly over her breast and initiating another shiver. His hand grazed the outer globe of her breast once more and this time she let out a little gasp into Dom's mouth. He nearly lost it then and there, only narrowly able to resist throwing her onto one of the beds and ripping off her flimsy clothing. Knowing if he heard that noise again he wouldn't be able to control himself, so he moved his hand up to her hair, entangling itself in the wet tresses. Letty's taste was intoxicating, it filled every one of his senses, and he could go on kissing her forever. Somehow, though, he managed to find the strength to pull away from her. Dom rested his forehead against hers, both of them breathing heavily. Their eyes locked onto each others and Dom couldn't read the expression that was in her eyes. She looked completely conflicted one moment and then they burned bright with desire the next. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, Dom realized…But then there was Vince.

"I just…" Dom's deep voice paused, trying to be steady. "I just needed you to know." He pulled away from her, trying to regain control of himself. "I know there's Vince, and half the time I feel to guilty to even look at him! But, fuck, Letty…" Dom stepped away from her and turned away, letting out a strangled sigh and rubbing his hands over his face. "Shit, I just don't know what to do—"

"I know," Letty's husky voice interrupted him. Dom spun around to face her. "I know," she repeated, her voice barely audible. They stared at each other for what felt like forever before Letty finally dropped her gaze. "I better go to bed. We've got a long drive tomorrow." Dom didn't trust himself to answer, so he just nodded his agreement. They both climbed into their separate beds, facing away from each other.

Dom barely slept that night, and from the twisting and turning that he heard from the bed next to him, Letty didn't either.

* * *

Vince returned to the hotel the next day and shot a sheepish look in Letty's direction. The Latina raised her eyebrows disbelievingly at him and gave one shake of her head. The drive home was a frost one—even with the music Letty had turned up to the max didn't drown out the tension. As soon as they got back home, Letty was out of the car, making an immediate beeline for the car that had been parked in the garage for the weekend.

"Letty!" Vince shouted, scrambling out of the car. The rest of the team who had been home all weekend and didn't know what had happened had crowded out onto the front porch, confusion on their faces. Letty continued stalking away and Vince lengthened his strides to catch up with her. Dom regarded them for a moment, wondering if he needed to go in and referee.

Deciding that Letty could most definitely hold her own, and that he was one of the last people with a right to interfere, he decided that crowd control was probably the way he could himself most useful.

"What the fucks going on?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"I'd just give them some space," the warning tone in Dom's voice had the team retreating into the house.

It wasn't long before the shouting started, though, and everyone could hear what was going on.

"You fucking disrespected me, man! That shit don't fly!" Vince's reply was muffled. "Bullshit! You didn't come back to the hotel until seven in the morning! You expect me to believe you were babysitting a fucking puppy at that hour?"

"What the fuck did you expect?! These past few weeks you've been more interested in Dominic than me!" Vince bellowed.

"Aw, I was paying attention to someone other than you and your ego couldn't handle it?" Sarcasm dripped from Letty's tongue.

"Nah, it was more the way you two keep mentally undressing each other!" Vince shouted back. All eyes inside turned toward Dom, a mixture of annoyance and confusion. Dom clenched his hand into a fist but didn't say anything.

"You know what, Vince; you feel that way, you break up with someone. You don't screw around on them," Letty's voice was ice. "Especially when they have a set of keys to your car." The threat was clear in Letty's voice as they heard her car door slam shut and her engine roar to life. A second later, the matte grey Jensen Interceptor was flying down the street, leaving behind only the smell of burning rubber and an intensely pissed off Vince.

"You…You don't actually think she'll touch his car, do you?" Jesse's voice broke the silence. "Coz, fuck, I put so much time—"

"Letty wouldn't take out her anger on a car," Dom's voice was tight.

"She'd sooner rip his nuts off for cheating on her," Mia murmured.

* * *

Dom wasn't sure when it happened, but the few things that Letty had left lying around the Toretto house disappeared. He assumed Mia had gathered them up and taken them back. About a week after the break up, he went around to Letty's apartment. She hadn't answered the door, even though he knew she was home. Maybe it was for the best; them alone, in her apartment…There was only one obvious outcome for that situation, and given her and Vince had only just broken up it wouldn't have been right.

Letty had only been in their lives for a short period of time, but as soon as she left she was missed. Mia returned to being the only steady female in the team and she would grouch and bitch whenever any of the boys brought girls home. Jesse's smoking seemed to increase, and the garage and house just seemed emptier. Letty had somehow managed to push her way into their lives, create a spot for herself in their heartsthat no one else could fill.

Especially Dom.

At first, Dom and Vince ignored the 'Letty issue', but as the weeks went by and Vince did his thing, moving on, and Dom didn't, it became more and more obvious. One drunk night it all came to a head, ending with a fist fight and Vince taking off with a blonde. He had returned a week later, and a tense truce seemed to have taken place. Dom's nights at the garage had become longer, and his presence at parties dropped to almost non existent. Mia tried talking to him, but he just told her he was fine, kiss her on the cheek and carry on working.

It was nearly three months later that she came back into his life.

It had been a long day, and the heat of the summer hadn't helped with the quick tempers of the workers in DT's. Everyone had left hours ago, and Dom was bent over his latest project, elbows deep in grease. There was a small sound behind him and he straightened up, turning around and grabbing a greasy rag to wipe his hands.

Letty stood there, a defiant expression on her face but a wary look in her eyes. She wore a pair of denim mini shorts that made her legs look even longer. She wore a singlet that hung from her torso freely but clung to her breasts and showed a hint of a purple bra underneath. Dom couldn't help but suck in his lower lip nervously as she took a step closer to him, further into the garage. The silence in the garage was deafening, a war going on between their eyes. Finally, Dom took a step toward her and that was all the confirmation that Letty needed to cross the garage and wrap herself around him. Her body felt even better against his than he remembered. His arms tightened around her small frame as he felt her begin to pull away. She was persistent though, and brought her face to rest against his, their lips barely apart.

"I just needed time," she breathed, their lips brushing together. "But I knew, Dom. I knew."

_RIP Paul Walker_

_:( xx_


End file.
